a new ranger
by redakai21
Summary: un nuevo ranger aparece ¿ como se tomaran todos? . lo siento no soy bueno con los resumenes
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normal povs: era un dia tranquilo en la casa shiba hasta que el sensor sono

Mike: enserio otro mooger mas

Jayden: no te quejes hay que ir a pelear

Mike: ok

´´los ranger fueron a la escena de pelea pero se dieron cuenta de que ya había alguien halli

Mía: quien es ese chico o chica

Jayden: no lo se pero tiene el traje de un ranger

Antonio: pelea bien

James(personaje creado por mi nota: también voy a integrar a una chica a la historia): moogers sientan la furia del ranger de hielo

Todos: ranger de hielo!?

James: así es ranger de hielo

Serpienton(el Nighlok ) :asi que se supone que eres un nuevo ranger .rangers ustedes sabían esto.

Todos: no

James: como sea. ´´cuchillas de hielo´´(nota en este fanfic los rangers tienen habilidades de los elementos o sea lanzar bolas de fuego,etc.)

´´derrota a todos los moogers ´´

Todos: guau

James: te toca reptil

Serpienton : lo siento pero tengo que ya saben irme

(se mete por una brecha al rio Samsung )

Jayden: oye espera

James: creo que me voy adiós ( sale volando)

´´los rangers van a la casa shiba

Ji: derrotaron al Nighlok

Jayden: la verdad alguien iso nuestro trabajo

Ji: como?

Mike: un ranger de hielo

Ji: buscare información sobre el

Emily: ok . iré a practicar

Jayden: quieres que practique contigo

Emily: me encantaría(Jayden sonrió)

(en un lugar del bosque)

James: así que esos son los rangers. Bueno parece que ji no les dijo acerca de mí.

Ji siempre con sus secretos. Hay algo familiar en ese ranger rojo como si lo conociera desde antes . no debe ser nada . me iré a dormir


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ubicación actual de james

James: bueno golpeo unos arboles mas y listo ( derribo tres arboles)

En la casa shiba

(los rangers entrenaban)

Jayden: eres buena Emily

Emily: gracias

(lanza el bastón asía el pie de Jayden y lo derriba)

Emily: gane(Jayden solo sonríe)

Jayden povs: bueno creo que me estoy enamorando de Emily ella es tan dulce , tierna , buena con todo el mundo . es especial .no se como decirle lo que siento

Emily povs: es oficial estoy enamorada da Jayden . el es tan guapo , tierno , fuerte , misterioso . no se como decirle lo que siento

Kevin: hey mia mira como se miran Jayden y Emily

Mia: son perfectos juntos .

Mike: mia tiene razón

Antonio: en serio no puedo creer que Jayden se halla enamorado

Mia: y yo que Emily

James povs: iré a la casa shiba . un momento ya me acuerdo Jayden es mi hermano . iré a ver si se acuerda de mi igual que ji. Deben estar entrenando

( el toca la puerta)

Ji: hola que se e ofre…. James regresaste

James: por lo visto me recuerdas. Aver si Jayden me recuerda

Ji: lo hará créeme

James: ok vamos al patio de entrenamiento

(van al patio)

Ji: rangers, les quiero presentar a alguien que capas Jayden conozca .james sal

James: hola

Jayden: quien eres tu. Espera un minuto james , james shiba . hermano

Ji: que te dije te recuerda

james: estoy feliz de estar aquí (características de james: el tiene la misma edad que Jayden y el mismo color de pelo pero diferente color de ojos es casi igual a Jayden)

Mike me perdí como es que no nos dijiste que tenias un hermano

Jayden: porque el se había ido de a hace varios años para poder dominar un elemento creo que el hielo. Ye tu eras el rangers de hielo no?(a james)

James: si era yo

Emily: así que eres un nuevo ranger aquí

James: si

Kevin: bueno yo soy Kevin el ranger azul

James: mucho gusto

Mike: yo Mike el ranger verde

James: bueno

Emily: yo Emily la ranger amarilla

James: bien

Antonio: yo Antonio el ranger dorado

James: el dorado?

Antonio: larga historia

James: ok

Mia: y yo soy mia

James: un gusto conocerte

Ji: bien todos se presentaron .ahora a entrenar

Todos: ok

Nota: mia se enamora de james y viceversa ok solo era eso

Bien aquí tienen el segundo capitulo adios


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Nadie povs: estaban todos entrenando cuando de repente sonó el sensor

Ji: un Nighlok vallan por el

Jayden: ok

Ji: tu también james

James: en serio?

Ji: si

James: gracias

(en la ciudad)

Serpentón: muajajaja esta vez no escapare ven aquí ranger plateado.

James: me buscabas

Serpentón: si te buscaba

James: go go samurái (se transforma)

Jayden: estoy contigo . go go samurái ( se transforma)

Todos: nosotros también. Go go samurái( se transforman)

Serpentón: 1..2..3..4..5..6..7! . bueno no me detendrán igual moogers ataquen

Jayden: ´´bolas de fuego´´ ( salen dos bolas de fuego de la manos y derrota a los moogers) solo quedas tu

Serpentón: a ver atáquenme si se atreven

Jayden : o si que te atacaremos. Giro espada ´´lanzallamas´´

Mia: giro espada ´´aereo´´

Kevin: giro espada 'geiser dragón ´´

Emily: giro espada ´´movimiento sísmico ´´

Mike: giro espada ´´tormenta de hojas¨

Serpentón : nooooo(le dan todos los ataques pero ) jajajaj no mori.*pensamiento: a quien veneno ala rosa o a la amarilla. Ya se * yu ju ranger rosa

Mia: que

Serpentón: ten esto ( le lanza un gas)

Mia: cof cof (se destranforma y cae de rodillas)

James: mia! ( va con ella) mia estas bien?

Mia: si un poco

Serpentón: hasta luego rangers( escapa devuelta)

James: ven mia hay que llevarte de vuelta a la casa shiba

(james la carga)

Mia: ok. Cof cof

(llegan a la casa)

James: mentor ayúdenos mia esta envenenada o algo parecido

Ji: a ver ponla en el sofá

James: ok( la pone en el sofá)

Ji: oh no

James: que. Que pasa es grave se pondrá bien?

Ji: no posiblemente muera.

James: como!

Ji: ella esta envenenada es como el veneno del monstruo con el que los rangers pelearon hace unos meses atrás

Kevin: pero si es como ese veneno tenemos la cura el zord espada

Ji: si pero para este presisamos ese zord y un zord de hielo que esa por aquí cerca el zord oso polar

James: yo lo buscare

Jayden: james es peligroso

James: y? soy un ranger tengo que enfrentar riesgos además hay que salvar a miamentor cuanto crees que sobreviva mia antes de que ya sabes.

Ji: una semana 4 días cuando mucho. El zord esta en las montañas ve

James: ok iré adiós

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(cerca de las montañas)

James: yo salvare a mia cueste lo que cueste(temblando de frio)

(en la casa shiba)

Antonio: no puedo creer que ese Nighlok envenenara a mia

Emily: si yo tampoco me siento tan triste

Jayden: igual yo debería haber ido a las montañas con el

Emily: seria muy peligroso

Jayden: tienes razón estoy seguro que el encontrara la manera de traer el zord

Ji: rangers Nighloks en el parque vallan

(en el parque)

Serpentón: hola rangers

Jayden: deja de hablar y comencemos a luchar go go samurái (se transforma

Todos los otros: go go samurái

Serpentón: vine aquí porque tenia algo que hacer hey ranger amarilla ten esto( le tira el mismo gas que a mia y ella se dedstranforma)

Jayden: Emily no!

Serpentón: adiós tontos

Jayden: Emily por favor resiste( la carga y la lleva a la casa shiba)

Jayden narra: por favor james vuelve rápido

(en las montañas)

James: halla esta( ve al zord osos polar) si lo tengo y me llevo tres días! Tengo que ir a casa rapido

(en la casa shiba)

Ji: Jayden te tengo que decir algo si james no vuelve aquí con el zord oso polar a las 12:00 mia y Emily morirá

Jayden : quee!

(eran las 11:57 y james llego)

James: listo hagámoslo zord oso polar sal

Kevin: zord pez espada sal

(hacen la poción son las 11:58)

James. Rapido mia bebe (mia bebe y despierta)

Mia: james

¿

James: mia!(la abraza)

(son 11:59)

Jayden : Emily por favor(12:00)

Ji: Jayden lo siento

Jayden : no fue tu culpa ji fue mi culpa si yo la hubiera protegido si yo (se le cae una lagrima y Emily despierta )

Emily: Jayden( dice con vos débil)

Jayden: Emily?

Emily: Jayden(con un poco mas de fuerza

Jayden: Emily! ( la abraza )

Mia: final feliz supongo

James: por ahora

Bueno acá esta el capitulo 4


End file.
